


Cold Nights

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [27]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Requested from Tumblr: Can I maybe make a tiny request if you have time? Maybe Red/Reader and "you smell nice" thanking you most kindly.





	Cold Nights

You tried your best to block out the cold as you wrapped your coat tighter around body.  You could see your breath through the firelight, curling through the air before disappearing into the darkness.  

You didn’t understand how Red Harvest could stand it. You swore he had his own personal fire burning inside him somewhere so he never got cold.  He wore only a light blanket over himself as he sat by the fire content with life while you were wrapped from head to toe and shaking in your boots.

“Cold?” he asked a little too smugly.

“Shut up,” you shot back, grimacing as another breeze sent a shiver down your spine.

He rolled his eyes before standing from his seat and walking over to you.  

“What are you doing?”

He didn’t answer sitting beside you and throwing his blanket around the both of you, pulling you securely into his arms. You felt your entire body warm instantly. You weren’t quite sure if it was from the added body heat or the blood quickly rising to your cheeks.

“Thanks,” you mumbled.

Once again, he didn’t answer, but you had a distinct impression he was smirking at you.

You felt feeling returning to your fingers and the fire finally started to do its job to warm your face and limbs.  Without thinking you nuzzled further into Red Harvest arms, resting your head just below his chin.

He stiffened slightly against you, and you felt a small wave of embarrassment at your actions.

“Sorry,” you said.  “Is this okay?”

He shifted slightly before relaxing once more into your touch.

“Yes,” he said.  “You smell nice.”

You glanced up at him, and couldn’t help but smile at his sheepish expression.  For once that night, you finally got the leg up on him.

You settled back into his arms, warm and happy until sleep took the both of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you like this check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined


End file.
